In recent years the problem of abandoned wells in many areas of this country, particularly in the Midwest, has increased dramatically. Many years ago a vast majority of the farms in operation in the Midwest were comparatively small, with each farm having its own well to provide for the individual farm's water needs. However, due to the increased cost of farm machinery and other materials which are needed to adequately farm the land, many of these farms have been consolidated into larger and more efficient units. Since in many cases only one water system is needed to operate these larger farms, a large number of wells have become abandoned and due to neglect, have become polluted. If these abandoned wells are not adequately sealed, not only does the water contained therein become polluted, but also these wells pollute the water in adjoining operational wells. The abandoned wells can pollute these operational wells because the wells are usually connected by underground rivers or streams. Therefore, pollutants can enter these subterranean waterways by flowing down the unattended wells thereby polluting the water source used by functional wells in the immediate area.
The present invention can, consequently, have a great impact on the ecology of the land. The underground waters, which are polluted by the spillage into abandoned wells, service countless numbers of irrigation systems. If the water in those systems has been polluted, crops cannot be produced and the soil will be decimated. Furthermore, these underground rivers or streams can empty into above-ground rivers and streams thus polluting these water sources, also.
Due to the great depth of these wells, and the fact that the bottom of the well shaft opens directly into the water source, it would be quite impractical and nearly impossible to merely pour concrete or other hardenable substances into the well shaft to seal the well without first implanting a base structure in the shaft of the well. This structure serves as a support for the hardenable material, and since the base is situated at a reasonably close distance to the top of the well, only a manageable amount of concrete need be used for filling the cavity formed between the base and ground level.
Furthermore, there is a continuing problem, particularly in the Midwest, in which the ravages of flood damage can pollute wells which are still in working order. Heretofore there has not been produced a satisfactory device which would temporarily seal a well until the flood waters have receded and then when the danger of pollution has passed, could be opened again and restored to operation.
Another problem in regard to abandoned wells is the danger of someone accidentally falling into such a well thereby creating a great risk of bodily injury or death.